qeepiifandomcom-20200215-history
Rolo
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— heartshots '''name — rolo lamperouge (haliburton) age — 17 gender — male birthday — october 25th, scorpio, O (all purported) birthplace — N/A (somewhere in britannia, assumed) sexuality — pansexual -- ...zukosexual? he doesn't mind gender at all, so! marital status — fucking MARRIED to Zuko height — 5'4" weight — 112lbs hair color — brown eye color — pink-purple languages '— fluent English '''likes '— lelouch, zuko, birds, lockets, cooking, cleaning, pleasing zuko and lelouch, friends??, presents. 'dislikes '— nunnally, zuko's exes, zuko's family (azula&ozai), people getting in the way, annoyances, things out of order, shirley, anyone from lelouch's family, suzaku, byakuran, potential threats (aka almost everyone), otakolo. :-\. ► ABILITIES/SKILLS geass Rolo holds the "absolute seal of time suspension" geass, which stops a person's sense of time depending on the range and how long he holds it for. The problem is, his heart stops with every use, and he can't hold it for a huge range with a lot of people, unless he's suicidal or something. Too many people geassed in the area weakens him more, but he has complete control despite having it for a year, and can use it on the same person endless amounts of times (until he dies or whatever). It doesn't stop inanimate object or physical phenomena, such as a speeding bullet. It was issued to him by V.V. when he was approx. six years old. Over-exerting himself with using his geass too much caused his heart to give out when saving Lelouch, resulting in his death. weapons Being an ex-assassin and all, Rolo is highly skilled in arms. He can handle about any sort of gun, but seems to like pistols the most. He's also skilled with a pocketknife and can handle explosives if the situation calls for it. It's worth to note he's ambidextrous, and could (more than likely) make a bomb out of things like Macguyver. knightmare piloting He isn't an expert, but he's fairly proficient at handling Knightmares. His Knightmare is the Vincent Prototype, and he combines geass with piloting to throw his opponent off, ensuring a quick victory. At least he did when he was alive. cooking & etc. Having learned from Lelouch, he made a fairly good cook, learning from him during the year without his memories of Nunnally. Thereafter, in Kakistocrati, he found time to sharpen these skills, studying cookbooks, cooking with Lelouch, and watching food channels on TV. He's pretty skilled at what he does, but seems to have a hard time using things from birds (i.e., eggs and chicken and other shit like that) so he uses substitutes. It still tastes amazing, even his cakes do. He's pretty modest when it comes to people complimenting his handiwork, though. His OCD-habits make him for a fine cleaner of the house. He isn't skilled in too much else, for he was never a hand-to-hand combatant as an ex-assassin. ''For instance, he has no social skills whatsoever. Haha, oops. ► RELATIONSHIPS my husband, the firebender '''Zuko '— his one and only, quite literally. He's his significant other for two years, and the person he trusts the most in Qeepii. They live together, and Rolo does anything he asks of him, and tries a bit too hard when it comes to pleasing him. He's basically his wife. Except he's a male. So his manwife. Loves him so so much and will kill anyone that tries to get too friendly. Especially if you have tits, since Zuko can get distracted by tits. Also, first person to like him that way. Super important to him as a character and what not. They're now so very happily married and have an even stronger bond since the wedding itself. They are both working on their parenting skills for the future. He and Zuko, aside from having lovechildren, have a pet bird, Phoebus. "family" 'Lelouch Lamperouge '— Niisan why don't you call me? Lelouch is his fake brother, though he insists he's his real one. Any objections will result in a shank. Is also very possessive towards him and regards him highly. He doesn't even let Zuko talk shit about him. He also gave him his FIRST PRESENT EVER so he's pretty important. He also died for him, so I guess that's important too. He always tries to communicate with him but Lelouchi s a Geasshole, SO. 'Nicolle '— the adoptive mother. Rolo regards her highly and thinks of her as a gentle, mature woman who could have been his real mother, based on how he views her. He takes good care of her. He appreciates everything she's done for him, too, and definitely regards her as actual family. 'Raivis "Latvia" Galante '— Zuko's and his "lovechild", which is actually a country, and most likely born from a baby making machine they must have in the future. Rolo treats him like a "mother" should, or at least he treats him how the parenting books say, and how he treats Phoebus - with love and adoration. It makes for a mommy's boy son, that's for sure. '''Kaya "Miyoshi" Lamperouge — the strong-willed firebending daughter of Zuko and him. Rolo was a bit taken aback at her being their second child, and coming out of the blue like Raivis. He warmed up to her, though, and he notes that she definitely takes after Zuko. She's feisty, and, well, can firebend. They don't know how that happened, though. He treats her just as equally as he'd treat Raivis, as he wouldn't be one for favoritism. :) the ex 'Sano '— the person to have ~stolen~ his virginity. Did it for three wishes, and has had no regrets. Ended up getting into a relationship *his first) with him, which was a more physical relationship than anything. Thought he had strong feelings, but it ended up not being so. "friends" 'Millay Ashford '— president of the Student Council back when Rolo attended Ashford Academy in Area 11. He doesn't have too much of a strong opinion of her, but wishes he could just kill her sometimes. She's a bit of a pest, but she doesn't get in the way of his relationships with Lelouch or Zuko, so she's okay. He just wishes she didn't embarrass him. Category:Characters Category:Fandom: Code Geass Category:Deceased characters